


Sneaking Around

by purplexhemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: All of the tags, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Table Sex, and they have sex in detention, handjobs, luke blows michael in the cleaners cupboard, smut smut smut, thats really all this contains, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplexhemmings/pseuds/purplexhemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael pulled Luke out of class so he could get a blowjob, they're then late for their next class and both get detention. You can probably guess what happen's next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what you guys think, leave comments and kudos and all that jazz if you like it :)

"Michael, where are we going?" Luke whines, giggling at the same time. Michael's got his hand wrapped around Luke's wrist, dragging him through the school hallways. Luke follows behind obediently (not that he has much choice) and tripping over his feet in the process.

"You better shut up unless you wanna get caught." Michael seethes, glancing round the corner for any teachers and pulling Luke along with him again. He finds the cleaners cupboard and takes a moment to consider if he was actually  _that_ desperate to have sex in a cupboard, or if they could possibly make it to the toilets and back in time for next lesson. Luke seems to finally catch up with Michael's thought process, groaning and pushing him into the cleaners cupboard. _  
_

Michael's not even the slightest bit embarrassed that he pulled Luke out of class just because he has a boner and Luke was too clueless in that moment to actually realise that Michael was in fact lying. Michael came bounding into Luke's physic's class insisting that Luke's mum was at reception and he needed to leave to collect something, to which Luke argued that he picked everything up,  _completely_ missing the look on Michael's face. In the end Michael rolled his eyes, entered the classroom fully and pulled Luke out behind him. _  
_

"So my mum's not actually here then, no?" Luke grins, closing and locking the door behind them. "Would we be in this cupboard if your mum was at reception Lukey?" Michael responds, grabbing Luke by the collar of his school and pulling the blonde into his own chest. Luke doesn't answer verbally, instead he presses his lips delicately against Michael's apparently thinking they have all the time in the world. "Lukey we're not at home, we can't take forever." Michael mumbles, not making any effort to move away. Luke once again, takes the lead, grabbing Michael's shoulders and kissing him with a lot more lust and need than beforehand.

Their sliding their tongues together messily and Michael makes this pleased noise from the back of his throat and he so it's blushing, it's just really hot in the cramped cupboard (or so he's telling himself) not to mention the fact that he's actually painfully hard, like it's causing him actual pain. He trails a hand down from Luke's collar to palm himself, hoping to maybe relieve himself even the slightest bit. Luke's still licking into Michael's mouth and he's managed to tangle one of his hands in Michael's hair, pulling harshly on the roots in such a delicious way that, yep Michael's making that ridiculous noise again.

His hand is pressing down on his crotch a lot harder now, occasionally circling his palm and groaning into Luke's mouth when he's not making other stupid noises that only Luke can emit from him. The taller boy moves his assault to Michael's neck, sucking harshly, nipping and licking at the tender skin. "Wanna suck your cock, 'kay?" Luke questions like Michael's actually going to turn down a blowjob. Michael breathlessly nods his head, tangling the hand that was barely pleasuring himself into Luke's hair, as the younger boy had previously done.

He drops to his knees, looking at Michael through his eyelashes and Michael just want's to  _ruin_ Luke but they've got 5 minutes, if that, to get back to class to collect their shit and go to next lesson. Luke decides now is a good time to tease Michael tracing his fingertips over the faint outline of Michael's dick and snickering when Michael hisses. "It's not fucking funny, it hurts. I think it might fall off at this rate." Michael groans, not actually believing he just uttered such shit. Luke doesn't take note, unzipping Michael's trousers and harshly pulling them down his thighs, moving his mouth to lick Michael through his boxers. "'M being serious." Michael mutters.

Luke rolls his eyes at this and pulls down Michael's boxers in a single, swift motion. He admires Michael for a moment, seeing how his cheeks have a light blush, his teeth clamping on his lower lip and how his dick actually looks painful. Luke take's minimal pity, licking a strip from the base to the tip, taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly. He looks up through his lashes again and see's Michael looking down at him, probably waiting for him to do something more productive. "Come on Luke, you're always bragging about how good you are at sucking my dick, get on with it." Michael groans, shuddering when Luke traces the end of his tongue around the head.

The blonde boy gets the hint when Michael fists both hands into Luke's hair and tugs making Luke wince. He swats Michael's hands away, placing his own onto Michael's hips and taking the whole of Michael's dick at once. He hollows his cheeks and sucks until he feel's Michael's cock touch the back of his throat, he pulls away a little, using his hand to work on the base for a minute before he catches his breath. He pulls away completely licking all over Michael's length, talking between licks. "Mikey, can you fuck my mouth?" Is what the whole sentence turns out to be and again, why would Michael turn down fucking Luke's mouth?

A moan passes Michael's lips and he nods at the same time, not really knowing where the put his hands considering Luke pushed them away mere moments ago. Michael decides that Luke definitely has mind reading powers seeing as he grabs Michael's sweaty palms and threads them through his now deflated quiff. He places his lips around Michael's tip again, licking up the pre-cum and looking up for the third time to let Michael know that he may begin his assault on his mouth. 

Michael hesitantly thrusts into Luke's mouth, not actually wanting to gag him to the point of physical, unbearable tears but gagging is kinda good, maybe a kink he has? He doesn't know, all he know's is that Luke's humming around him and now he's moaning and thrusting faster and deeper into Luke's mouth and it's all too surreal, especially when he hits the back of Luke's throat a bit too hard and Luke chokes then swallows afterwards and Michael's so pathetic, he literally cums in that split moment. He's moaning Luke's name, gripping the blonde's hair impossibly tight and just holding Luke's head where it is in that particular moment.

Luke swirls his tongue around the entirety of Michael's cock, waiting until he can swallow Michael's cum and they can either go or Michael can get him off (very unlikely now). Michael pulls out of Luke's mouth, panting and swiping the back of his hand against his sweaty forehead. "Fuck Lukey." He sighs, closing his eyes momentarily while he pulls his boxers and trousers back up mindlessly. Luke wipes his chin of excess saliva and cum, waiting for Michael's next decision and hoping his own dick will stop wanting attention and just leave already.

"We better go." Michael mumbles, orgasmic haze long gone and he smiles awkwardly at Luke, noticing the other boys hard on and Michael can only look at him with pure sympathy. "Later?" He asks, knowing that Luke will agree. He does so and they leave the cupboard a few seconds apart from each other racing back to their classes to collect their belongings. Turns out Luke took longer than 5 minutes to get Michael off and both boys now have detention. Luke's not even that bothered, he's just extremely grateful that he has his bag and can now cover his bulging crotch.

\------

It's 4pm and both Luke and Michael are the only one's in detention. Luke completely misses Michael's sly smirks being sent his way, his mind focusing on what his mum will say when he gets home. Her text wasn't all that thrilling, very blunt and Luke's wondering whether he'll be grounded and how long for. He's fretting over something small, also panicking incase his mum somehow figures out why he was late to lesson.

He does notice how the teacher keeps obnoxiously checking his phone instead of making sure he and Michael aren't causing trouble and after a few more pings sound from the front of the room Mr Rogers scoots his chair back. Luke scrunches his face at the horrid screeching noise and looks up to see his teacher looking at his phone with the shittiest grin in the world. "I need to leave boys, don't go until half past or whatever." He mumbles, picking up his suitcase and leaving.

"How cliche." Michael chuckles, knowing what happens when teachers leave detention and two sexually frustrated teens are left alone. Michael's read his fair share of fanfic, definitely not about his idols hooking up, to know that this was most probably inevitable. Michael gets up from his seat, pulling down the blind (what the hell, who even puts blinds on school doors?) and locks it, turning to lean against it and look at Luke. In the whole 30 minutes they've already been in detention, Luke hasn't paid an ounce of attention to Michael once. Michael's quite frustrated by this point and he know's he's going to have an actual struggle getting Luke out of his trousers now.

He sighs, pushing himself off the door, walking up to Luke's desk and pulling up a chair. "What you thinking 'bout Lukey?" He questions, reaching out and lacing their fingers together.

"What mum's gonna say when I get home." Luke mumbles, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. He's not crying or anything, just a nervous/frustrated habit he's managed to pick up from somewhere. Michael kisses his knuckles and smiles at the younger boy fondly. "Don't worry boo, I'll help come up with an excuse for you." Michael promises, leaning across the desk to press his lips to Luke's warm cheek.

Luke hums in approval, liking the sweet notions Michael's producing at the moment. Michael continues pressing delicate kisses to Luke's pale face, until he reaches his lips. He captures Luke's bottom lip between his own and sucks lightly, running his tongue over the hole where Luke's lip ring would normally be. Luke pulls away a bit, running his finger over where Michael just licked. "Feels weird, not there please." Luke shrugs in embarrassment and shy's away from the other boy slightly. "Sorry." Michael mutters, ushering Luke back towards him for another kiss.

The blonde complies, leaning in and kissing Michael slowly at first, then introducing their tongues into the kiss. Michael decides that Luke is just too far away from him for his own liking and pulls away a bit. "Come over here." He orders, his tone soft. Luke rises from his seat and walks around the table, waiting for Michael to stand as well. Instead, the red headed boy pulls at Luke's hips until he's seated on his lap. Luke's hands have found Michael's shoulders and they're so close together Michael thinks he could get high off of Luke's scent.

Michael leans up to connect their lips once again in a more fierce kiss, prying Luke's apart almost straight away and licking into the younger boy's mouth. Michael busies his hands with undoing Luke's tie, pulling the stupid material gently from around the younger boys neck and dropping it to the floor beside him. Next is Luke's shirt, he starts unbuttoning it and with every bit of skin that becomes exposed Michael leaves open mouthed kisses on the flesh. Relishing in the gasps and whimpers escaping Luke's mouth. He undoes the shirt entirely and Michael takes a moment to trace his fingertips over Luke's abs. "So pretty Lukey." He smiles, leaning forward to lick at Luke's nipple.

Luke giggles in response and squirms slightly, still not getting used to Michael licking his body. Luke get's restless, just sitting on Michael's lap and watching him lick and suck on his chest. He tugs at the hem of Michael's polo shirt signalling he wants it off and Michael complies without question, in the process pushing Luke's shirt from his shoulders. Once both shirts are fully removed, Michael skillfully stands, holding Luke up by his ass and placing him gently onto the table. "Love you." Michael whispers, kissing just beneath Luke's ear.

"Love you too." Luke shudders, feeling himself grow harder with every one of Michael's touches, whether it's having his lips somewhere on his body or Michael's fingers, he's turning half to mush and getting harder at the same time. When Michael's hovered over him, his hands holding him up either side of Luke's head and his mouth still working on Luke's neck he decides to rut his hips upwards towards Michael's own. Their half-hard dicks brush against one another and both boys emit a breathy groan.

He continues this motion, placing his arms over Michael's shoulder so he can dig his nails into his back. Michael gets the hint, rutting down against Luke and throwing his head back in pleasure. He stops for a moment to undo Luke's trousers and pull them down his legs. Luke's fully hard now and he's craving all of Michael's attention, just need's all of Michael. The older boy undoes his own trousers and discards them to the floor before removing his and Luke's boxers. He looks Luke up and down, taking in the blonde boy in his entirety.

"Stop looking at me like that you fucking weirdo and get on with it." Luke groans causing Michael to laugh. "Sorry, just really love you." He shakes his head in amusement as he talks, leaning over Luke once again. "Don't have any lube or anything with me. What do you wanna do?" He asks, Luke always bottoms and he seriously doesn't have an issue with it, until something like this has happened. He's never had sex without proper lubrication and he's not scared per say, just nervous. He takes a moment, deciding he shouldn't be such a pussy shit and just get on with it, get it over and done with so if this happens again he doesn't have to be nervous again.

"Prep me really well and I should be all good." Luke whispers, not trusting his voice to go be any louder in fear of it cracking with nervousness. Michael nods, taking a moment to kiss Luke gently on the lips and pulling away. He puts two fingers infront of Luke's face and woah okay, why are Michael's fingers all up in his face? "Suck." Michael commands and Luke's stomach has just dropped because why is he sucking on Michael's fingers, he's already sucked his dick. He goes ahead with it anyway, slicking them up thoroughly and pulling away from them with a satisfying pop.

Michael moves down Luke's body, swirling a single finger over Luke's hole. He listens to Luke's sharp intakes of breaths and just pushes his finger in anyway, knowing that the longer he takes, the longer Luke has to back out until they get home. Luke doesn't seem fazed by already having a finger in him, he can handle two at most without a problem, the third is a stretch but that's besides the point at the moment. Michael's got his finger knuckle deep and bending it every so often, prodding around twice until Luke groans, at this Michael pushes another into Luke and does the same, pressing the tips into the younger boys prostate.

Luke feels fantastic right now, Michael's fingers are working wonders and he's sure that he's seeing stars and the pit of his belly's getting all warm and he really want's Michael to fuck him already. "Mikey hurry up, need you." He pants, leaning up on his elbows a bit to inspect what Michael's up to. He removes his fingers and puts three into his own mouth suckling and licking them until he has saliva dripping down his chin. Luke scrunches his nose in disgust, to which Michael responds, "Excuse me, but you've had your tongue up my ass and I didn't think it was weird when you come up and kissed me after."

Before Luke can even protest, Michael has three fingers deep in Luke's ass, hitting his prostate perfectly every single time, scissoring his hole so he can be fucked that little bit easier. "Mi-Michael I'm ready." Luke moans, gripping the edge of the table. Michael pulls his fingers and Luke whimpers at the lack of Michael's touch. The older boy spits into his palm and takes his cock into his hand, slicking himself up. He leans back over Luke again, one hand still on his dick and the other beside Luke's head. "Ready?"

Luke nods and scrunches his face up when Michael pushes into him, the intrusion is always Luke's weak point, he's an absolute pansy when it comes to pain, but he loves the feeling of Michael filling him up so he might as well get on with it. Once Michael's bottomed out, he gently kisses Luke a few times looking at his beautiful blue eyes and waiting for confirmation that he can start thrusting into his lover.

"Move, please." Luke groans, digging his nails into Michael's shoulder. Michael pulls out a bit before thrusting in slowly, he needs to make sure he doesn't hurt Luke at all. "You can fuck me faster and harder than that you know." Luke says, glaring at Michael. He doesn't answer, instead thrusting into him deep and causing the younger boy to moan. After a few thrusts, Michael sets a steady pace that feels so damn good. He's got a hand wrapped around Luke's dick, jerking him off in time with his thrusts and a hand on the table to hold himself up. He's fucking into Luke's prostate so perfectly and Luke's moaning his name obnoxiously loud, groaning and whining all at the same time. Both boys are sweaty and they're breathing heavily and neither are sure how long they're going to last at this rate.

"Fuck Luke." Michael moans, rolling his hips against Luke's. The younger boy clenches around Michael's dick and he cries out in absolute pleasure. "Do th-that again, shit." He pants, thrusting a bit harder than he originally was, just wanting to feel Luke clenching around him again. "'M so close Michael, so so close." He moans, arching his back into Michael's chest, his legs are twitching and the stars are taking up the whole of his vision.

Michael sucks on his neck, squeezing his hand slightly on Luke's cock and Luke near enough screams with pleasure, coming all over Michael's hands and both their stomachs. He's moaning out a vast array of profanities and it's all coming out a jumbled mess. Michael's not too far behind, wanting so badly to cum as well. When he feels Luke clench around him again, it's enough to set him off, spilling into Luke's warm hole and collapsing onto his boyfriends sweaty, cum covered chest. They're both breathing heavily and Luke can barely keep his eyes open.

When Michael's body stops tingling he pulls himself away from Luke and goes towards Mr Rogers desk to grab some tissues. He cleans his chest and hand off before grabbing another handful to clean up Luke. The younger grunts when Michael prods at his hole, trying to clean him up as best he can before they get dressed again. "Come on Lukey, we can go home now." Michael whispers, hoping Luke's not already asleep. "'Mkay." He answers, lazily pulling himself up to fall against Michael.

They both get dressed in a comfortable silence and collect their belongings, leaving the classroom hand in hand. "That was really good Mikey, my toes are still tingling." Luke whispers with a stupid smile on his face. God, Michael really does love the blonde haired boy.


End file.
